Muddy Encounter
by neon kun
Summary: [ONESHOT SasuSaku. AU] Sasuke and Sakura have always loved each other. They were oblivious or thought so. But they hooked up anyway because of a matchmaker, MUD!


I know I haven't updated my fics. But I couldn't I have limited access to the computer. Anyway, I hope this could keep you satisfy for the time being… probably not but who cares!

* * *

**Muddy Encounter**

Disclaimer: Nope, nope, nope… and uh… nope. XD

**neon kun**

* * *

**Summary:** ONESHOT SasuSaku. AU Sasuke and Sakura have always loved each other. They were oblivious or thought so. But they hooked up anyway because of a matchmaker, MUD!

* * *

Sakura ambled through the corridor as she proceeded to her classroom. There weren't many students yet. She was an hour early for classes so it wasn't a surprise. Anyway, Haruno Sakura was a model student, gorgeous, kind, rich, friendly and smart. It goes without saying, she's popular. She's a top student, the best female student. You could say she's the perfect girl, or so most students dubbed her. And of course, there's always the counterpart, a male one may I add.

Sakura opened the door to her classroom and took a step in. the first thing she saw was a pair of onyx eyes, "Hey. Took you long enough" he said.

And that was Uchiha Sasuke, her counterpart. He's an ace student, filthy rich, drop-dead handsome and was terribly popular. There's a drawback though, he's not very amiable. And he hangs out with only a few people and that includes her.

She smiled, "Yes, yes. Ohayou too, Sasuke kun!" He smirked and stood with his hands pocketed. "Oh, why'd you stand up?" she queried. He just moved forward and neared her as she raised a delicate eyebrow in suspicion. "Well, we have work to do so let's get on with it" he said as he brushed past her or so she thought but was quite mistaken since he took held of her wrist in the process, dragging her to their work place.

* * *

The day was finally over as the two walked down the corridors and had only one destination, home. Sakura didn't notice that the sky had darkened and the dark clouds formed but Sasuke did but didn't care. They continued to amble through the school grounds, still not noticing the darkened sky.

As they walked past a park, Sakura's eyes lit. "Hey, hey!" she tried to get the attention of her brooding friend, fortunately for her she did, as he turned to her. "Let's go and sit for a while". He looked at her bluntly. "Oh come on, please?" she pleaded. "Just a few minutes, I promise!". Finally he gave in and sighed. "Fine, but make it quick" he muttered but she caught it. "Yes, yes. I will"

The pink haired girl walked to the swings and sat on one. She swung slowly and just continued to daze off. Sasuke, getting tired of standing, decided to sit on a swing as well but he didn't move it. "Sakura?" he called out. The said girl though, didn't response as she looked up at the darkened sky. "Sometimes it's good to relax, you know" she muttered. "Hn…" silence reigned after that. Sakura continued to stare at the sky in which blessed her with drops of water. She woke up from her reverie as the rain poured harder. "Let's go now," Sasuke said looking at her. She nodded as she stood she took a step but slipped after. "Ahh" she moaned as she fell on mud. Sasuke was startled as he made a move to help her but slipped as well. Sakura turned to her sides and saw Sasuke falling onto her, "EHHHHHH! SASUKE!" she yelled but was quickly muffled as Sasuke fell on her chest. Sakura blinked, the rain pouring down really hard. "Sasuke…kun…?" she involuntarily said. He sat up, pulling her into his chest, the mud covering them. "Uhm… Sasuke kun?" she called out softly, feeling embarrassed and blushed seven shades of red. She looked at him as a smile graced his lips. He leaned down to kiss her as she closed her eyes and in a second, she felt his lips on hers. They fell back, getting more mud on them. The rain instantly stopped as they did so too. "You know what?" Sasuke asked. She looked at him, his face partly covered in mud but he seemed just as handsome nevertheless. "I love you" he said as he captured her lips again. "Uhm… I love you too" she said as they parted, blushing. They stood up, noticing they were covered in mud and dirt and was wet. The held each other's hands and walked, their destination, where they really was supposed to go, home.

But Sasuke briefly halted making Sakura halt too, "What is it, Sasuke kun?" she asked. And he smirked, "You have quite big breasts, Sakura" and he walked on. It took Sakura a few minutes to register his comment. _What the…_

"SASUKE, COME BACK HERE!"

* * *

Short. Short. And short. I can only do much in 30 minutes. Well, I didn't recheck it so if there are errors, please bear with me. Anywho, I hope you like it!

Sorry for the grammatical errors and or typos

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**neon kun**


End file.
